


Birthday Spanking

by kitausu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Spanking, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: “Good birthday present?”Shiro kissed his shoulder softly and looked into Lance’s gorgeous baby blues.“Yup, although I think you and Keith got just as much out of this as I did!”--or, Shiro completely wrecks Lance and Keith for Lance's 20th birthday.





	Birthday Spanking

Shiro watched them from across the room, his face half obscured by the cup in his hand.

Lance was settled in Keith’s lap, a silly make shift birthday hat perched jauntily on his head. He looked so radiant, surrounded by his friends and the surprisingly accurately flavored cake goo Hunk had whipped up in the kitchen.

Shiro huffed a laugh as he watched Lance turn his head rapidly as he looked around for something, smacking Keith in the face each time with the wild paper streamers tacked on the sides. Shiro laughed even harder when Keith placed two hands on the side of Lance’s face to hold him still, whispering something in his ear that had Lance’s eyes immediately trained on Shiro.

_Oh._

Lance’s eyes lit up like the sun as he waved frantically for Shiro to come join the little crew nestled in on the couches pushed together in the center of the room. Keith smirked, tilting his head as if to ask _what are you waiting for?_

Apparently, he had spent a bit too much time watching the men he loved and not enough actually participating and they weren’t too pleased about it. He couldn’t say he was sorry, though. There was just something mesmerizing about Lance and Keith together, orbiting around each other like gravity couldn’t pull them apart.

There was a time when Shiro would have felt a little jealous of that, except, the moment he was within grasping distance, two pairs of hands were pulling him down roughly, fusing him to Keith’s side as Lance tucked his prosthetic arm around his waist like a seatbelt.

“Where have you been?”

Keith smiled at him, kissed him softly on the lips, careful and gentle like he always was in public.

Lance leaned back, draping his body languidly across Keith’s so he could better look Shiro in the eye.

“It’s my birthday and I’ve barely seen you.”

Pouting looked good on Lance, his full bottom lip puffed out, eyes wide with a neediness that always got Lance and Keith going no matter where they were.

“I’m sorry, baby.”

Shiro moved closer, running his tongue lightly along the seam of Lance’s lips before pulling the lip between his teeth and biting just this side of too hard.

Keith’s little snort was barely audible over Lance’s keen, and the sound of Hunk and Allura’s conversion only got louder as if trying to drown out the lovebirds and their PDA.

“Let me see.”

Two gloved hands grasped his face one again once he pulled back, Keith’s thumb pulling his lip down to show his teeth. Both his boys smirked as Keith turned Shiro’s head for Lance’s own inspection.

“You have lipstick on your teeth.”

Rolling his eyes in understanding, Shiro reached up and scrubbed the red paint from his teeth. He wasn’t bothered, or even surprised. It was simply an occupational hazard of kissing Lance, whose discovery of alien make-up frequently left Keith and Shiro covered in variously colored lip marks in the shape of Lance’s mouth.

As if to prove his point, Lance immediately moved to kiss the corner of Shiro’s mouth, the high point of his cheekbone, the dip of Keith’s collarbone, the space below the curve of his ear, leaving vibrant claiming marks that Keith would pout at when they washed off in the morning.

“I think it’s time to call it a night.”

Shiro murmured directly in Lance’s ear, the hot rush of breath sending a shiver down his spine as he reluctantly pulled away from a dazed Keith whose lips were smeared with lipstick and just as red as Lance’s now.

Lance looked ready to argue, they both did, but then Keith’s face changed as if he suddenly remembered the plan and he gently pushed Lance from his lap.

“Come on.”

Curiosity won over confusion and Lance let himself be led away, calling _thank you_ and _goodbye_ to the others over his shoulder as Keith and Shiro bodily drew him away, each by a hand around his.

Neither Shiro nor Keith said a word until they were safely inside Shiro’s room, the door locked behind them.

“Kiss me?”

Lance held his arms out, needy for them more than normal, needing reassurance and love on a day normally filled with family on earth.

Right away Keith was back in his space, pulling him into the circle of his arms to kiss him in that hard desperate way that Lance new meant trouble but also fun.

The soft cough behind them finally broke them apart, Lance’s hair wild and disheveled, the party hat discarded to the floor by Keith’s wandering hands. Shiro was sitting at the edge of the bed, shirt and shoes the only thing removed, his feet braced on the floor in a position Lance knew very well.

“The birthday boy hasn’t received his birthday spanking, yet.”

Lance went a little weak at that, the words enough to make him fully hard. Keith’s quietly whispered _fuck_ behind him told him he wasn’t the only one affected.

Shiro pat his leg invitingly, the words _assume the position_ running through Lance’s mind surprising a giggle out of his mouth while Shiro just quirked an eyebrow.

“Come here.”

It was said in Shiro’s command voice, not the one used in battle, but the one used in bed, commanding Lance and Keith to suck his dick, to kiss, to spread their legs wider.

Lance couldn’t resist that voice even if he wanted to, and he rarely wanted to.

He padded quietly to Shiro’s side, letting Keith reach around and unbuckle his belt and slide his pants and briefs off in the process from where he had followed Lance. Shiro reached up and helped Lance bend over his lap, bracing himself on Shiro’s thighs, knees digging into the microfiber carpet already starting to sting.

“Good boy.”

If the submissive position hadn’t already, then those words, spoken by Shiro in that tone, had Lance sinking further into obedience and mindless need. He could hear Shiro talking, telling him about many spankings he would receive, _20 and_ _1 to grow on,_ but the words were muffled in the floating space Lance now occupied.

The first hit was like a shock, a stone hitting water and sending ripples of pleasure throughout every inch of Lance’s body. He sobbed, the pain already so good, he wasn’t sure how he could handle more.

Each blow came in a steady rhythm, expected and constant yet shocking all the same. He had lost track of Keith somewhere, but that wasn’t unusual when Lance was being spanked. It put him so fully and completely under Shiro’s control that all he could do was anticipate the next hit and take it, Shiro’s prosthetic arm a steal line across his upper back, keeping him in place, rucking his shirt up a little more with each new hit.

Lance was sobbing, mouth unable to close as he drooled against Shiro’s pants leg. It felt like he had been in this space forever, and would continue to be there until Shiro was done with him. Except, in a distant way, he heard Shiro’s voice filter through the pleasure.

“Last one, kitten.”

The final hit was harder than the rest, rocking Lance forward on his knees and forcing him to slump all of his weight against Shiro as he struggled not to come.

“You did so good, baby boy. Took it so well.”

Shiro cooed in his ear, his hand rubbed soothingly across Lance’s sensitive and already bruising ass.

“You didn’t come without permission, either. I think the birthday boy deserves a reward, don’t you Keith?”

The soft, pleasured grunt of affirmation was the only response Shiro got. Lance struggled to lift his head, take some of his own weight so he could figure out where Keith was. As if he were reading Lance’s mind, Shiro gently helped him from his prone position across his lap, and directed his gaze to the truly mind-blowing image stretched across the bed.

Keith was entirely naked and three fingers deep in himself, hand and the sheet below both sloppy with too much lube. His other hand was gripping the sheets like his life depended on it, barely keeping himself from touching his own cock without Shiro’s permission.

“Like Keith’s gift for you?”

Shiro chuckled in his ear, dark and rich like it always was when they played. Lance could only nod, wanting desperately to fuck and be fucked, the ache in his ass cheeks only spurring his desire forward.

“Lube him up, Keith. Get Lance ready to fuck you.”

Keith moved his free hand to grab the lube, but Shiro’s disapproving noise stopped him in his tracks.

“Use the hand that’s already dirty.”

Lance nearly sobbed, something about the whole idea nearly sending him into a fit. He watched in slow motion as Keith pulled his fingers from his hole, hissing at the lose even as he stroked the lube and Lance’s own precome along his aching shaft.

Whimpering, Lance’s hips moved instinctively to fuck Keith’s fist, but Shiro’s bruising grip prevented him from moving at all, his teeth on Lance’s ear a gentle but insistent warning. His body remained taunt as Shiro waved Keith’s hand away, replacing it with his own around the base of Lance’s cock, guiding him to where Keith’s body was slick and open for him.

Keith’s hole was like a vice, gripping him almost painfully tight as Shiro guided him all the way in until he his balls rested heavily against the swell of Keith’s ass.

“Very good, you’re both doing so well.”

Lance looked nearly ready to die, his hips making little involuntary jerks forward that had Keith throwing an arm across his face in pleasure.

“Please, Shiro, can I?”

The pleading tone of Lance’s voice and Keith’s helpless whimpers would likely have had another man giving in, but Shiro wanted to make this good for them, wanted Lance to have a birthday he remembered. So, instead, Shiro shook his head, guiding Lance forward until he lay flat against Keith’s chest. They were both panting, the need to move, to do something, almost completely overwhelming.

“Spread your cheeks for me.”

Lance choked back a moan, his limbs barely cooperating as he jerkily moved them back to pull apart his ass cheeks and expose his own puckered hole, still slightly open from the previous night when Shiro took him. He hissed as his grip pressed down on the bruised skin of his ass, Shiro’s ownership painted clearly in reds and purples.

“That’s what I like to see.”

He laid down between Lance and Keith’s spread legs, bring his mouth to Lance’s most sensitive part and Shiro’s favorite place. He kissed it sloppily, tongue running flat across the rim and driving Lance’s hips forward into Keith as they moaned in delicious harmony.

They both always tasted so good here, Shiro was addicted to it, the authentic flavor of his boys unmasked and unfiltered on his tongue. He lost himself in it, working Lance open, sucking in the rim, curling his tongue in the tight little space. By the time he was through, he could see pre-come dripping down Keith’s side from where both their cocks rested against his stomach.

Lance’s body was shaking from overstimulation and Keith looked about ready to cry as Lance’s hips humped helplessly into him, just barely grazing his prostate and keeping them both on edge. This may be about Lance, but Shiro had to admit, he was the luckiest man in space to have these two men in his life and it all felt like a present for himself.

Shiro reached blindly for the bottle of lube Keith had dumped in the sheets earlier. He was desperate now, the taste of Lance fresh on his tongue. He slicked himself up, pressing into Lance in one fluid movement, revealing in the hysterical sobs of _please_ and _more_ from the men below him.

Shiro had teased Lance so much earlier, his hips slapping against the abused skin of his ass only reminding Lance of his birthday spanking, it was impossible for him to hold on.

“Please Shiro, can I? Please please please.”

The words were a desperate mantra, music to Shiro’s ears letting him know he had done the right thing, driving Lance to that mindless edge he loved and craved.

“Go on kitten, my baby boys, you can come whenever you like.”

When Lance finally released, his entire body tensed, Shiro’s thrusts slamming him into Keith and spilling deep inside of his boyfriend in a euphoric rush. Keith wasn’t too far behind, the feel of Lance losing it inside him, of his full weight collapsing against his chest, providing a place for Keith to rub his neglected cock, and Shiro’s permission, had him spilling in moments.

Shiro continued to thrust into Lance, using them both for his own end, their whimpers of oversensitivity finally dragging him over the edge as he pumped a couple times deep inside Lance before pulling out and finishing across Lance’s back and across Keith’s cheek tucked over Lance’s shoulder, staking his claim.

He collapsed beside them, aware enough that his added weight would probably crush Keith. The other two were still nonverbal, not especially surprising after such an intense scene, but Shiro turned and nudged them anyway until they both turned and looked him in the eye.

“How are you, two?”

He smiled as they both blinked owlishly at him before giving him twin grins of satisfaction.

“Really, really good.”

Lance slurred his words a little and Keith rolled his eyes, but made no move to push Lance off of his chest. Instead, he stroked soothing hands along the curve of Lance’s back, tucking him more securely against him as Shiro pushed closer and wrapped his arms around them both.

“Good birthday present?”

Shiro kissed his shoulder softly and looked into Lance’s gorgeous baby blues.

“Yup, although I think you and Keith got just as much out of this as I did!”

Lance teased Keith, hips shifting where they were still joined to make Keith hiss.

“You’re such an asshole!”

Lance stuck his tongue out and Keith made a grab for it, but Shiro was faster and leaned forward to kiss Keith instead, distracting him from his attempt to pull Lance’s tongue from his mouth.

When he moved away, Keith looked mildly dazed again. Shiro smiled at him, then at Lance, who was tapping insistently at his shoulder and demanding a kiss of his own.

Shiro eventually found the will to move away from his boyfriends and find a damp cloth to clean them off with. When he returned they were sound asleep, curled up around each other and Shiro’s heart filled with love.


End file.
